Adegan kocak para chara Digimon 1 sampai 6!
by Shino-Kurumi
Summary: Di cerita ini dimuat adegan kocak mereka. Diharapkan dapat memuaskan. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Adegan Memalukan Para Chara Digimon.**

**Author: ini collab fic antara saya dan ginryuumaru. Fic ini melibatkan Digimon 1-6. Digimon next dan Digimon V-tamer tidak masuk.**

**Chapter 1: Part 1-5..**

**Part 1: Tai atau Taichi atau Taiki?**

Sora dan Mimi sedang berjalan bersama.

"Hei, kau sudah nonton Digimon Xros Wars?" Tanya Sora pada Mimi.

"Tentu. Yang namanya Taiki itu akrab banget sama Shoutmon, ya... Aku juga pingin bisa bernyanyi bersama Palmon..." Jawab Mimi.

"Kalau aku ingin bisa liburan ke Hawaii bersama Piyomon..." Kata Sora.

Mereka berdua mendongak ke langit. Tiba-tiba...

'CROOOT!'

"Eh? Apaan tuh? Mimi, kamu nginjek tai, toh?" Tanya Sora dengan logat Wong Jowo yang dibuat-buat.

(Author juga gak terlalu tahu logat Jawa, sih...)

"Iya, mungkin TAIchi atau TAIki..." Jawab Mimi.

Sora pun ber-sweatdropped ria.

**Part 2: Slow Motion.**

Nene yang teringat akan Kiriha menjadi agak sebal dengan Kiriha karena dulu Kiriha pernah nyolong kue manju-nya.

(Shino: gak nyangka Nene suka makan kue manju... *dikemplang Nene dan Sparrowmon lalu ginryu malah balik kemplang mereka berdua*)

"Kiriha! Sini, dong!" Panggil Nene.

Kiriha lalu mendekat, "ada apa, sih, manggil-manggil? Mau minta upil?"

Nene pun tambah marah.

"Hah? Siapa sih lo? Gue gak kenal! Siapa lo?" Nene lalu menampar Kiriha dengan slow motion.

Lalu Kiriha terjatuh menimpa Monitamon yang sedang merekam dari samping.

Nene pun tertawa sampai jungkir balik.

Kiriha jadi marah, lalu dia berdiri.

"Ya gue Kiriha, lah! Dasar anak tolol!" Lalu Kiriha malah balik mendorong dahi Nene dengan slow motion sampai Nene menimpa Monitamon yang sama.

(Shino: kasihan banget tu Monitamon. Ginryu: wah, Kiriha pinter juga ngebalas gitu. Shino: iya! Dikasih hati minta jantung, dikasih jantung minta paru-paru, dikasi paru-paru minta usus, dikasi usus minta darah, dikasih darah minta otot, dikasih otot minta tulang, dikasi tulang minta sendi, dst...)

Lalu, rekaman Monitamon mengenai kejadian slow motion di kasih liat pada team Xrosheart.

Team Xrosheart pun ketawa guling-guling sambil makan guling.

Lalu, Author pun dibanting dengan Slowwwwww motion oleh Kiriha.

**Part 3: Telur Goreng.**

Siang itu, Masaru, Agumon, dan anggota DATS lainnya sedang berkumpul di rumah Masaru.

Kakek Yushima dan Kamemon tidak ikut...

Ibu Masaru, yaitu Sayuri memasak telur goreng 2 bakul (WOOW!).

Ternyata, kursi yang disediakan tidak cukup. 1 orang harus mengalah.

"Aku berdiri saja." Kata Sayuri.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku saja yang berdiri." Kata Touma.

"Tidak perlu, Master. Aku masuk saja ke dalam digivice." Kata Gaomon.

"Ah, aku saja yang berdiri!" Tawar Megumi.

"Tidak bisa! Aku saja yang berdiri!" Kata Miki.

Sehabis Miki, lalu Pawnchessmon hitam dan putih, lalu Kudamon, lalu Satsuma, kemudian Yoshino, lalu Raramon, kembali ke Sayuri, dst, hanya Masaru dan Agumon yang gak mengalah. Chika diharuskan duduk sama Masaru.

Ditengah keributan itu, Agumon melahap hampir semua telur goreng yang ada.

"AAAAAAHH!" Teriak orang dan digimon yang ada di situ kecuali Agumon, Chika, dan Sayuri. (Termasuk Touma, Gaomon, Raramon, Satsuma, Kudamon, Yoshino, dll)

"Agumoooooooooon! Tanggung jawab!" Perintah Megumi.

"Ah, aniki saja, kan aku kepunyaannya." Kata Agumon.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam ke arah Masaru.

"Agumon! Nyanyi dulu! Kalau bagus baru kupertanggung jawabkan!" Perintah Masaru.

"Baik..." Agumon pun mulai menyanyi:

_Makan telur goreng..._

_Oh enaknya_

_Makan telur goreng,_

_Buatku gembira._

_Walau hampir dua bakul_

_Belum kukenyang._

_I~ngin ta~mbah..._

_Makan telur goreng,_

_Oh senangnya._

_Makan telur goreng,_

_Tak mau berhenti._

_Walau 3 bakul_

_Kan kuhabiskan,_

_O~h senangnya~_

"Gimana?" Tanya Agumon.

"Suaramu jelek! Ulang!" Perintah Masaru.

Akhirnya, Agumon menyanyi sampai malam. Masaru pun tertawa 7 hari 7 malam.

**Part 4: HP BB dan 5 buah balon.**

Hikari sedang mengutak-atik HP BB-nya.

(Shino: mending HP-nya kasih aku aja, soalnya Hikari kan bodoh. Ginryu: *mengejek Hikari, lalu kabur bersama Shino*)

MAAF BUAT PENGGEMARNYA HIKARI!

Lalu, Shoutmon muncul.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh! Biar gitu aja gak bisa! Sini!" Kata Shoutmon.

Saking marahnya, Shoutmon mencengkeram HP itu sampai hancur.

Hikari yang marah karena diejek tak menyadari kalau HP-nya rusak.

Lalu, Hikari menampar Shoutmon keras-keras dan HP-nya terlempar, lalu malah tambah hancur.

Begitu Hikari mau ngambil HP-nya, Truk malah ngelindes HP Hikari.

Taichi pun datang.

"HOOOI! Daritadi gua liat, taok! TANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAB!" Teriak Taichi.

Suara Taichi pun kedengeran dari Jepang sampe Indo, membuat Shoutmon budek.

"HOOOI! BISA DIEM DIKIT, GAK SEEEEEHH?" Sewot Shoutmon.

Shoutmon bertereak pake mic-nya.

"GAK BISAAAAAAAA!" Jawab Taichi.

Hikari pun budek sesaat, lalu merebut mic Shoutmon.

"WOOOOOOIIIIIII! DIEM DIKIT, DOOOONNGGG! MAU KUBUNUHHH?" Suara Hikari pun jadi sangat keras.

Taichi dan Shoutmon pun terdiam.

"Okelah, Tamerku yang pertanggung jawabkan. DAAAAHHH!" Shoutmon lalu lari.

Taichi pun mendatangi Taiki.

(Ginryu: wuih, sama-sama tai... Shino: iya, mereka bicara tai to tai, ya...)

Setelah Taiki paham, Taiki bilang:

"Okelah, tapi, kalau suaranya Shoutmon bagus, gak jadi!"

Mengingat suara Shoutmon saat bicara dengannya sangat amat sungguh jelek, Taichi dan Hikari setuju, dengan persyaratan:

-Gak boleh curang.

-Pake mic biasa.

-Gak dibantu.

-Tanpa musik.

-Suara asli.

-Kalau kalah bayar 2x lipatnya.

Shoutmon pun nyanyi:

_Balonku ada 5, Lupa-lupa warnanya..._

_Dibilang udah lupa, Jadinya lupa smua..._

_Meletus balon ijo, 'CTAAAR!'_

_Balonnya punya orang._

_Balonku kuberikan, jadinya tinggal 4..._

_Balonku ada 4, Lupa-lupa warnanya..._

_Dibilang sudah lupa, tapi ingat sedikit..._

_Meletus balon kuning, 'BUUUM!'_

_Hatiku jadi bingung._

_Balonku tinggal 3..._

_Ya iyalah tinggal 3..._

_Balonku ada 3, masih lupa warnanya..._

_Namanya juga lupa, berarti tidak ingat..._

_Meletus balon pink, 'DUAARRR!'_

_Hatiku riang gembira..._

_Kubenci wa~rna pink..._

_Jadinya senang sekali..._

_Balonku ada 2, masih lupa warnanya..._

_Yang pasti ada 2, pikirin aja s'ndiri..._

_Meletus salah satu, 'BUAAAKK!'_

_Warnanya enggak jelas..._

_Balonku tinggal 1, ya udah byarin aja..._

_Balonku tinggal 1, enggak ingat warnanya..._

_Kayaknya warna merah, yaudah merah aja._

_Meletus balon merah, 'BROOOT!'_

_Hatiku biasa aja._

_Udah banyak yang meletus..._

_Jadinya terbiasa..._

"Huff... Huff... Sudah..." Kata Shoutmon kecapekan.

"Kalaaaah! Taiki! Bayar 2x lipat!" Teriak Taichi penuh aura kemenangan.

Taiki pundung di dapur.

Taichi membuat pose kemenangan di latar belakangi ombak yang bergelora, lalu gunung yang meletus dengan keras.

Hikari nari-nari gaje.

Shoutmon ngupas pisang terus kulitnya dibuang di atas kepalanya Taiki.

Taiki pun menggumam, "teganya, teganya, kau Shoutmon..." Dengan nada datar.

**Part 5: Peternak Babi.**

Part ini melibatkan Digimon 2, 3, dan 4.

Di suatu tempat yang super duper amatlah sangat sungguh kotor, hiduplah seorang peternak babi yang sangat gak sopan, bernama Daisuke.

Hobinya adalah mengusep upil ke benda terdekat, walaupun itu di makanan babinya.

Suatu hari, datanglah orang yang mengaku petugas di situ.

"Maaf, babi-babi ini bapak beri makan apa tiap hari? Saya petugas, nama saya Takato." Tanya petugas itu.

"Tiep hari mereka pasti makan upil saya, pak! Liet aja sendiri kalo gak percaya!" Kata Daisuke kepede-an.

Petugas itu pun sweatdropped.

"Yang bener, pak?" Tanya petugas itu.

"Yaelah... Dibilang iya!" Daisuke lalu mengusap upilnya ke seragam Takato dengan sangat (tidak) sopan.

Gara-gara marah, petugas itu lalu segera pergi.

Setelah hari mulai sore, Daisuke lalu pergi memberi kawanan babinya upil yang di makanan mereka.

Ketika Daisuke sedang bersiap mengusap upilnya pada makanan babi, tiba-tiba datang seorang gelandangan.

"Pak, nama saya Takuya, saya ingin bekerja di sini." Kata gelandangan itu.

MAAF BUAT PENGGEMAR TAKUYA!

Daisuke menatapnya sampai membuat Takuya ingin muntah karena ada upil yang menggelantung di idung Daisuke.

"Tapi gak digaji dan tiep hari makannya upil. Mau?" Tanya Daisuke.

Lalu Takuya segera pergi mencari orang yang lebih waras.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari babi itu melahirkan anak.

"Wah, kok babi gue melahirkan manusia?" Kata Daisuke.

Memang, bayi itu manusia.

Daisuke mengangkatnya, dan...

'Plak! Plok! Duagh! Buak! Duesh! Brak! Prang! Krak! Buum! Broot! Cemplung!'

Bayi itu menyiksa Daisuke sampai mampus.

"Buset! Ni bayi apa babi?" Sewot Daisuke.

"Elo tuh yang babi! Gue Junpei, taok! Dan gue bukan bayi!" Teriak 'bayi' itu.

"Kalo bukan bayi apa dong? Alien? Monyet?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Alien monyet botakmu! Elu tuh! Gue orang hasil perselingkuhan antara semut dengan manusia bersuami gajah!" Kata Junpei.

Akhirnya, Daisuke pun pingsan saking bingungnya.

THE END!

Author: 1 chap selesai gaje! Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ya! Dan jangan lupa REVIEEEEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: 6-10**

**AUTHOR: MULAI SEKARANG, CERITA AKAN DIUPDATE SETIAP ADA 2 REVIEW YANG MENGATAKAN BAHWA CERITA INI BAGUS. JADI DIMOHON JANGAN LUPA DIBACA DAN DIREVIEW (R&R), YA. SEMOGA CHAPTER INI BAGUS DAN BISA BIKIN KETAWA**

**PART 6: MAJU TERUS PANTANG MUNDUR ATO BAIKNYA MUNDUR SAJA?**

Pada suatu saat, para chara Digimon 1 mengadakan lomba tarik tambang. Tim dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, yaitu:

**-TEAM DODOL-DODOL:**

** -TAICHI (TAI CICAK)**

** -YAMATO (YAMA TOLOL)**

** -KOUSHIRO (KOUSHI****ROBEK)**

**-JOE (SOYJOY)**

**-TEAM NORAK BIN GAJE:**

** -HIKARI (HI****KERIBO****)**

** -TAKERU (TAKER****UTANG****)**

** -MIMI (****MIMISAN****)**

** -SORA (SO****RANTING****)**

"Oke! Aku, Daisuke, sebagai juri yang terganteng, terpintar, terkuat…"

"DAN TERDODOL, TERCEREWET…"

"SIAPA ITUUUUU!" Daisuke mulai dongkol.

"Biarin aja. Ayo mulai." Kata Mimi.

"Okelah."

"_FUUH… untung gak ketauan kalau aku yang ngejek…" _pikir Mimi.

DAN LOMBA PUN DIMULAI DENGAN 3 MOBIL YANG DIKIRIM KHUSUS DARI RSJ PALING HEBAT SEDUNIA, JAGA-JAGA SAPA TAU ADA YANG MENGGILA

Kedua tim saling menarik-narik karena ga mau kecebur ke dalam kolam lumpur.

"HOOOOOOIIIII! ANGGOTA HARUS MEMATUHI KETUAAA, LOOOOOHHHHH!" teriak Daisuke pake toa masjid yang gedenya segede mesjid sendiri (?)

Saat Tim Norak Bin Gaje hampir kalah, Taichi kepingin berlagak sok-sokan.

Akhirnya, dia pun teriak kenceng-kenceng, "MAJU TERUUUUUUUSSSSSS! PANTANG MUNDUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Sebaiknya kita mundur-mundur aja terus!" usul SOYJOY (JOE)

"TIDAK BOLEH! HARUS MAJUUUUUUUU! SERIIIIIBUUUUUUUUUUUU! MAKSUDKU SERBUUUUUUUU!"

Walhasil, Tim Dodol-Dodol pun dengan kompaknya lari sekuat tenaga ke depan, dan kecebur sampai-sampai HIKERIBO dan TAKERUTANGBANYAK yang paling kuntet, palig cebol, dan paling depan pun kena cipratan lumpur. Wajah mereka pun menjadi kaya akan lumpur alami.

**PART 7: MAJU TERUS PANTANG BERHENTI**

Saat Takato, Ruki, dan Jen Lee sedang berkumpul bersama, terdengar suara dari sebuah toa yang dicolong entah dari mana, "SEMUAAAAAAAA! TOLONG PERHATIAAAANN! SEKARANG, KEADAAN KITA BLA BLA BLA…. JADI, KITA HARUS TERUS MAJUUUUUUU! INGAT ITUUUU!

Lalu, setelah mendengar itu, Terriermon bertanya, "Apa kita harus mematuhinya?"

Jen Lee pun mengangguk.

Terriermon langsung loncat, dan kemudian berdiri menghadap jalan raya, dan berlari kenceng-kenceng sambil teriak, "MAJU TERUUUUUUUUUUSSS! PANTANG BERHENTIIIIIIIII!"

… Dan jalan raya pun menjadi kacau.

**PART 8: JADI APA?**

"Taiki!" panggil sebuah suara.

"Dracomon? Ada apa?" Tanya Taiki.

"Main, yuk. Aku bosan. Aku sudah latihan tadi." Pinta Dracomon.

"Okelah. Mau main apa?" Tanya Taiki.

"Hmm… Apa ya? Terserah deh.." kata Dracomon.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau main tebak-tebakan saja?" Tawar Taiki.

"Baiklah. Aku dulu yang tanya!" Kata Dracomon bersemangat.

"Baiklah! Lihat saja! Aku tak akan kalah!" Taiki tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Pertanyaan pertama: Jika A+B=C dan D-C=B, dan A=2, D=8, berapakah nilai B?" Tanya Dracomon.

"Aduuuuuhh… Dracomon, lain kali kalau ngasih soal jangan soal anak SD, dooooonnngg…. Jawabannya jelas 3!"

"Maaf, deh… hehe.. Sekarang giliran Taiki!"

"Kalau Shoutmon DigiX sama Puppetmon, jadi apakah dia?"

"Loh? Puppetmon?" Tanya Dracomon.

"Iya, udah.. jawab aja…"

"Pasti….. Pupsambilshoutmon!" Tebak Dracomon asal-asalan.

Taiki langsung tepar.

**PART 9: PASS!**

Suatu hari, Junpei sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Izumi dengan cara bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Yo! Izumi-chan! Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, nih." Tawar Junpei.

"Idih. Gak usaaaahh… kau bau banget. Sana mandi dulu." Tolak Izumi dengan muka jijik.

"Ayolah, My honey bunny sweety Izumi…" rengek Junpei.

"IIIIIIKKKHHH! MENJAUH DARIKUUUUUUUUUU!"

'DDUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!'

Junpei pun langsung tepar.

"Apa, sih? Cepatlah!" Izumi makin jijik karena ingus dan iler Junpei menggenang di tanah.

"Gini loh. Izumi. Entar lagi kan Kouji ultah. Jadi, menurutmu baiknya kubelikan gaun warna apa?" Tanya Junpei.

"HAAAAAHHH? KOUJI PAKE GAUN? HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Izumi menggelegar.

"Gimana kalo warna biru, trus ada hiasan bunga-bunga warna biru-kuning? Kan warna bandananya biru-kuning?" Usul Junpei.

"Gak tahu, sih…" Jawab Izumi.

"Ayolah…"

"PASS.."

"HAAAAAAAHHHH? IZUMIIII… KAU BILANG GAUN GAJE BIN NORAK PLUS MENJIJIKKAN ITU 'PAS' UNTUKKU? TEGANYA DIRIMU, IZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….. HIKSU HIKSU…." Kouji muncul secara tiba-tiba sambil nangis-nangis gaje sampe ingus, air mata, dan ilernya membanjiri tempat itu.

"KALIAN BERDUA !"

**PART 10: PASKAH!**

Semua chara Digimon 1-6 sepakat untuk merayakan paskah. Mereka pun mengadakan lomba, menyembunyikan telur, dsb. Kita akan melihat aksi mereka dalam mencari telur.

Gaomon mencoba mencium telur, dan menemukan sebuah telur nyangkut di sarang laba-laba.

Begitu Gaomon melihat telur yang dipegangnya, alangkah kagetnya dia menemukan tulisan di telur tersebut bertuliskan:

**"SAYANGILAH BINATANG….…. MEREKA RASANYA ENAK…"**

Gaomon pun menjadi tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

Hikari mencoba memanjat lemari, berharap dapat menemukan telur jika dia berada di tempat yang agak tinggi, soalnya dia cebol sih…

Harapannya pun terkabul. Dia menemukan telur busuk di atas lemari yang baunya keterlaluan banget ntuh. Dia pun kaget melihat tulisan:

** "MARILAH BERJOGET-JOGET DI LADANG ORANG"**

Hikari hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Junpei mencoba mencari di bawah kolong meja, dan menemukan telur yang udah dikerubutin semut (?).

Dan dia melihat tulisan yang ada pada telur itu:

**"BERAT PANTAT SAMA BADANNYA SAMA SAJA"**

Junpei pun mojok.

Taiki mencoba mencari di patung yang paling gaje dan menjijikkan di sana.

Akhirnya, dia pun menemukan telur pecah yang putih telurnya membentuk tulisan:

**"JUAL EMAS BELI INTAN, BAGI-BAGI DONG!"**

Taiki langsung menginjaknya.

Takeru mencoba mencari telur di atap.

Dia menemukan telur yang sudah kosong. Hanya cangkang aja.

Lalu, pecahan cangkang tersebut berbaris membentuk tulisan:

**"ADA UBI ADA TALAS, BELIIN GORENGAN, DONG!"**

Takeru melempar telur itu jauh-jauh.

Jen Lee mencoba mencari telur di dapur. Harap-harap ada.

Ternyata memang ada, tapi telur yang didadar.

Telur itu dipotong membentuk tulisan:

**"CEPAT KAKI MENENDANG, CEPAT TANGAN MENONJOK"**

Jen Lee langsung menendang wajan, dan telur hangus itu terlempar ke wajah Jen Lee.

Yoshino menggali sebuah pot yang amatlah kecil. Sepertinya gila nya mulai muncul…

Ternyata oh ternyata, ada telur yang sedang dijaga semut. Tentunya telur semut…

Semut itu menggigit tangan Yoshino berkali-kali hingga membentuk tulisan:

**"TARUHLAH BERAS DI DALAM PETI BIAR MEMBUSUK, OKE?"**

Yoshino lalu membanting pot itu sekuat tenaga.

Nene mencoba mencari di air mancur terdekat. Rambutnya yang mirip air mancur juga berubah menjadi tangan dan membantu pencarian.

Akhirnya, Nene mendapat telur yang habis dijahit (?).

Jahitannya membentuk tulisan:

**"RETAK-RETAK BULU AYAM, AYO DISEMBELIH TERUS BAGI-BAGI, YUK!"**

Nene langsung meremas telur itu sampai remuk.

**AUTHOR: OKE! DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA! FLAME BOLEH, TAPI JANGAN PANAS PANAS, YA! ENTAR AYAM GORENGNYA NENE GOSONG, LOH! OYA, SATU LAGI, SETIAP REVIEWERS HARUS KASITAU PART FAFORITNYA, DAN PART YANG PALING JELEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PART 11-15**

**AUTHOR: TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA! INI BALASANNYA:**

_**-Frontier: GOKIL? MAKASIH. TAICHI EMANG DARI SONONYA UDAH SARAP KOK… *DIGEBUK FANSNYA TAICHI* TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA!**_

_**-RikoCV: BAIKLAH. DI SINI PERAN TAKUYA AKAN LEBIH BANYAK DARI BIASANYA. CUMA MEMBERITAHU AJA, SIH… TAPI ANDA BELUM MEMBERITAHU PART FAVORIT ANDA. TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA.**_

**PART 11: BINTANG JATUH.**

Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, dan Kouichi sedang memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang ada di langit menggunakan teropong.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Teropong kalian semuanya kuno! Teropongku, sih, bisa dibawa kemana-mana dan bisa dipakai seperti kacamata! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takuya memamer-mamerkan teropong gajenya itu kepada teman-temannya.

Temen-temennya diem aja. Masih sibuk sama bintang.

Tiba-tiba, Takuya tereak-tereak, "Hoi! Ada bintang jatuh noh!"

Hening.

Masih hening.

"Elu tuh yang jatuh!" kata Kouji dan Kouichi bersamaan.

**PART 12: KEPELESET AJAIB.**

Masaru datang dengan wajah kusut. Saking kusutnya Yoshino dan Touma sampe udah nyiapin seterika buat nyetrika wajah Masaru yang kusutnya itu.

"Eh, lo nape, sob? Kok muka lu kusut gitu, sih? Mau kusetrikain?" Tanya Touma.

"Gak usah…"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Gratis, kok. Disetrika sampe rapi dan harum gak usah bayar!" Kata Yoshino.

"Bukan.. Gini.. Ceritanya Chika kan lagi maen bola, terus bolanya jatuh di sampingku. Aku yang saat itu lagi berbaring di sofa besar baruku itu mau ngambilin, tapi kepeleset terus gua gak sengaja cium sapu ibu gue yang lagi nyapu!" Jelas Masaru.

Mereka pun terdiam.

**PART 13: GOOGLE BARU.**

Taiki, Nene, dan Kiriha saat itu sedang kumpul-kumpul.

"Eh, bung! Google lo tuh bagus, ye. Tahan lama! Lo beli di mana, sih?" Tanya Kiriha.

"Oooh… Gue beli sama pedagang jalanan… Kenapa?" Tanya Taiki.

"Anterin, dong! Gua mau beli! Eh, pedagang itu jual Topi Kecoa, gak?" Tanya Kiriha.

"Oooo… Jual, kok…"

"Thanks, ya, nanti kutraktir elo makan siang, deh!" Kata Kiriha.

"Eh, lo beli topi kecoa tuh buat apa?" Tanya Nene penasaran.

"Buat hadiah ulang tahun elo minggu depan." Kata Kiriha.

"…. Lo ngejek gua, yah?" kata Nene.

"Taiki, Google dan topi kecoa tuh berapa harganya, ya?" Tanya Kiriha.

"Ooo, itu tergantung mood penjualnya. Kalo moodnya baik, harganya naik 30%, kalo moodnya jelek, harganya turun 30%..." jawab Taiki.

"Oooo… Gitu, yah… Kalo moodnya lagi jelek kasitau gue, yach!" Kata Kiriha.

"Jangan! Lebih untung kalau kita beli waktu moodnya jelek!" Kata Taiki.

Nene pun berpikir apakah salah satu dari mereka salah teks di saat akhir pembicaraan.

CATATAN: TAK ADA YANG SALAH TEKS DIANTARA MEREKA BERDUA!

**PART 14: AC DAN ES BATU.**

Jen Lee saat itu sedang kepanasan di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Takato datang.

"Jen, mana Terriermon?" Tanya Takato.

"Dia lagi mandi." Jawab Jen Lee.

Hening…

"Eh, panas banget, ya. Nyalain AC, yuk!" Ajak Jen Lee.

"Okelah."

"Lu nyalain, dong. Tuh remote-nya ada di samping lo." Pinta Jen Lee.

Takato pun menyalakan AC, dan makin lama malah makin panas.

"Woi, Takato! Siniin gih, remote-nya!"

Takato pun memberikan remote AC pada Jen Lee.

"Alamak! Kenapa lu setel panes-panes?" Jen Lee pun mengatur AC-nya.

"Gua ambil es batu dulu, ya. Lu mau juga, Takato?" Tawar Jen Lee.

"Boleh, deh. Ambilin gua segelas es batu, yang dingin, ya! Jangan yang panas!" Kata Takato.

"Gue juga segelas es batu.. Yang dingin, ya!" Kata Terriermon yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Jen Lee pun memeluk Terriermon dan berpikir kenapa Terriermon goblok sekali.

**PART 15: BUAH.**

Takuya sedang kepingin makan mangga, tapi lagi bokek. Dia pun mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Shinya secara diam-diam untuk mencuri uang tabungan Shinya.

Akhirnya, terkumpullah uang untuk membeli mangga itu.

Di toko buah…

"Mbak, beli mangga sekilo." Kata Takuya.

"Silahkan lewat.." Jawab si Mbak.

"Loh?"

"Lha, kan adek bilang monggo toh? Ya ini mbak minggir."

"Mbaaaaaakk… Saaaaayaaaaaaaaaa… Maaaauuuuu… Beeeliiii… Maaanggaaaaa… Seeeekiiiilooooo…" Kata Takuya pelan-pelan.

"Oooh, mau numpang makan? Maaf ya, nak, tapi si Mbak juga kekurangan makan…" Jawab si Mbak.

"Aduuuh, si Mbak ini pie, toh? Saya tuh mau beli mangga jualan si Mbak sekiloooo!' Teriak Takuya.

"Aduh, maaf ya, nak. Adek ndak bisa tinggal di sini. Kenapa adek minggat?" Tanya si Mbak.

Takuya pun terdiam seribu bahasa.

**AUTHOR: REVIEW, YA! TERIMAKASIH! JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU PART FAVORIT ANDA!**

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: PART 16-20**

**AUTHOR: MOHON MAAF KARENA KAMI TIDAK DAPAT MENJAWAB REVIEW ANDA SEKALIAN. TERIMA KASIH DAN SELAMAT MENIKMATI.**

**PART 16: MATAHARI, BULAN, DAN BINTANG…. LAUT…**

Takuya, Taiki, dan Daisuke sedang mengamat-amati langit malam di beranda kamar Taiki.

"Eh, bulannya banyak, ya.." Kata Takuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh, elo buta, ya? Itu kan sudah jelas-jelas matahari!" Kata Daisuke.

"Bukan! Dibilangin itu bulan!" Takuya gak mau kalah.

"Bulan itu cuman satu, tauk!" Daisuke juga kagak mau kalah.

Akhirnya, mereka pun bertengkar hebat. Taiki yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya tereakin mereka.

"ADUUUUUUUH! SUDAH, DONG! BISA DIAM GAK SIIIHH!" Teriak Taiki.

"GAK BISAAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua gak kalah kuat sama teriakannya Taiki.

"Oke, oke. Kuberitahu, ya. Itu tuh bintang laut, tauk! Gitu aja kok repot." Kata Taiki.

"Oooooo… Gitu, ya… Kita berdua salah, toh… Bilang kek dari tadi." Kata mereka berdua kompak.

Ibu Taiki yang sedang membawa jus untuk Daisuke dan Takuya pun mendadak kepeleset.

**PART 17: KUCING, BUDAK, DAN TUAN.**

Suatu hari, Taichi menemukan seekor kucing. Dia pun membawanya ke rumah dengan tujuan untuk menjadikan kucing itu pesuruh kecil-kecilannya.

"Aahh.. Sampai juga di rumah.. Selamat datang di rumah barumu, budakku." Kata KUCING itu.

"Miaw." TAICHI mengeong.

**PART 18: PIKUN.**

Takeru dan Hikari sudah mulai pikun, walaupun mereka saat ini baru berumur 11 tahun . Suatu hari…

"Takeru, lo mau ke mana?" Tanya Hikari.

"Ke dapur bentar, mau minum obat awet muda secukupnya." Jawab Takeru.

"Kalo gitu minta tolong ambilin es krim rasa coklat satu, ya." Kata Hikari.

"Oke."

"Lebih baik lo catat pesananku itu. Entar elu lupa." Saran Hikari.

"Gak perlu."

Beberapa saat sesudah itu, Takeru datang dengan membawa sepiring kentang goreng.

"Tuh kan, lo lupa." Kata Hikari.

"Emangnya tadi lo pesen apa sih?" Tanya Takeru.

"Aku pesan Steak Daging!"

"Oh, iya… Lihat nih, obat awet muda yang dikirim sama ortuku, minum 1 butir umur berkurang 10 tahun!"

Takeru pun meminum obat itu.

Tiba-tiba, Taichi yang baru pulang, kaget melihat adiknya, dan langsung pingsan.

Ternyata, Takeru menjadi bayi yang berumur 1 tahun!

**PART 19: MEMBELI SESUATU.**

Masaru, Touma, Yoshino, dan Ikuto sedang berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba, Masaru merasa lapar.

"Gue mau beli roti dulu. Ada yang mau nitip? Kalau gak ada kukasih nih uang untuk beli roti." Kata Masaru.

"GAK, GAK ADA YANG MAU, KOK." Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

**PART 20: SKIP.**

Suatu hari, Taiki, Kiriha, dan Nene sedang berkumpul.

"Hei, Xloader kita rasanya makin lama makin kotor, ya. Mau kita bersihkan?" Usul Taiki.

"Oke."

"Ada yang mau oli?" Tanya Kiriha.

"?" Nene dan Taiki terbingung-bingung.

"Mari kita siram." Kata Taiki.

Nene pun disiram dengan oli.

"DASAR KALIAN! KALIAN TIDAK HAPAL TEKS, YA? KALIAN MELEWATKAN BEBERAPA BARIS, TAHU!" Nene pun teriak-teriak gaje.

**AUTHOR: SEGITU SAJA DULU. TERIMAKASIH. TOLONG REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PART 21-25**

**AUTHOR: MAAF KAMI TAK DAPAT MENJAWAB REVIEW ANDA. MOHON MAAF KARENA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA DI UPDATE LEBIH CEPAT DARI YANG DITENTUKAN. SEBAB, KAMI MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MEMBATALKAN PERATURAN 2 REVIEW. TERIMA KASIH.**

PART 21: ISI PULSA

Junpei sedang pencet-pencet pagar rumahnya sambil terus menggerutu. Takuya yang sedang lewat pun bingung dengan kelakuan temannya satu ini.

"Jun, lo lagi apa, sih?" Tanya Takuya.

"Oooh, gue lagi mau nelpon Operator gue buat isi pulsa." Jawab Junpei.

"Terus, napa lo mukul-mukulin pagar elo?" Tanya Takuya.

"Tadi, pas gue telpon, gue disuruh pencet pagar. Tapi, dari tadi dipencet-pencet gak nyambung juga. Gimana nih, Takuya?" Tanya Junpei.

"Lo masih mending. Gue malah disuruh pencet bintang." Kata Takuya.

Izumi yang mendengarnya segera lari daripada ketularan, yah, namanya juga HP baru…

PART 22: BANTING PINTU

Touma saat itu sedang stress berat. Dia pun menaruh Gaomon di taman depan rumahnya. (ada yah?)

Tiba-tiba, datang seseorang. Touma membuka pintu. Gaomon pun berpikir untuk masuk.

"Pak, cobalah produk baru kami, yaitu bla bla bla bla…"

Touma pun membanting pintu kuat-kuat. Tapi, pintunya tak mau tertutup.

Touma mengulanginya lagi dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat, tapi tetap saja kembali terbuka.

'Rusak kali.' Pikir Touma.

Kali ini, dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membanting pintu itu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat membantingnya, dia dihentikan oleh pedagang itu.

"Pakpakpakpakpak… Kalo mau banting pintu, pak, anjingnya dimasukin dulu." Kata pedagang itu sambil menunjuk Gaomon yang sudah sekarat.

PART 23: GILA DAN SETENGAH GILA

Hikari saat itu sedang bosan. Tiba-tiba, dia ditanyai oleh gurunya.

"Yagami, kalau keliling dunia adalah 25.000 mil, dan harga selusin telur adalah 60 sen, maka berapakah umur saya?" Tanya guru.

"Pasti 34 tahun." Jawab Hikari.

"Yah, tidak jauh beda. Jelaskan bagaimana kamu dapat menebaknya." Kata guru.

"Gampang saja, bu. Kakak saya saat ini berumur 17 tahun dan dia sudah setengah gila."

PART 24: BERBURU LALAT.

Ruki saat itu sedang mondar-mandir di dapur sambil membawa pemukul lalat.

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya Juri.

"Gue lagi berburu lalat."

"Oooh, bunuh lalat?"

"Ya, dapet 3 jantan dan 2 betina." Jawab Ruki.

"Darimana lo tau?"

"Yang 3 di gelas bir, sedangkan yang 2 di telepon."

PART 25: BUKU IPS DAN PAHLAWAN.

Joe yang sedang tak ada kerjaan saat jam istirahat memutar-mutar buku cetak IPS-nya.

Gurunya pun langsung berkata, "Hey, Joe! Jangan diputar terus bukunya! Nanti Pahlawannya pusing, loh!"

**AUTHOR: DIMOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA, JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU PART FAVORIT ANDA. TERIMA KASIH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: PART 26-30**

**AUTHOR: SEKALI LAGI KAMI TAK DAPAT MENJAWAB REVIEW ANDA SEKALIAN. TERIMA KASIH DAN SELAMAT MENIKMATI.**

**PART 26: KENCAN BOKEK.**

Daisuke sedang menelepon Hikari dengan HP barunya.

"Hikari, lo mau gak kencan besok?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Oke, tapi lo yang bayarin." Jawab Hikari.

"Okelah, besok kita ketemuan di depan taman bermain baru itu, ya!" Daisuke pun menutup teleponnya dan berjoget-joget ria.

Besoknya…

"Eh, Daisuke, lo bawa, 'kan, uangnya?" Tanya Hikari.

"Tentu dong." Daisuke masih merasa seperti mimpi aja bisa kencan bareng Hikari.

"Kalo gitu, siniin duitnye!" Kata Hikari.

"Loh? Kan kita mau kencan bareng?"

"Yeee… Siapa juga yang bilang mau bareng elo!"

Hikari pun segera berlari masuk ke taman ninggalin Daisuke sendirian.

**PART 27: TOKO TUTUP!**

Kouji, sang perampok goblok, memasuki sebuah bank.

"Angkat tangan kalian dan serahkan semua uang yang ada di sini!" Perintahnya sambil menodongkan pistol.

"Maaf, Pak. Kami sudah tutup." Jawab salah satu pegawai di situ.

"Oh, kalo gitu besok gue dateng lagi, yach!" Kouji lalu pergi.

**PART 28: BURUNG MATI.**

Sora dan Mimi sedang berjalan bersama, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Oh, lihat, Sora! Ada burung yang mati!" Kata Mimi.

"Mana, mana?" Dan Sora pun melihat ke LANGIT.

**PART 29: MOBIL BARU.**

Yamato sedang melihat-lihat mobil baru yang akan dia beli.

"Pak, saya coba masuk, ya.." Yamato pun memasuki mobil itu.

Setelah semenit, dia keluar sambil marah-marah.

"Mobil macam apa ini! Setirnya tak ada, dashboardnya gak ada! Ini itu gak ada! Anda tak pantas menjual mobil seperti ini!" Komplain Yamato.

"Maaf, Nak, Tadi tuh nak masuknya di kursi penumpang. Coba masuk lagi di kursi pengemudi!" Jawab penjual itu.

**PART 30: BARU BANGUN**

Tomoki sedang 'curhat(curi hati)' dengan Junpei.

"Kak Jun, aku punya masalah, nih.."

"Apa?" Tanya Junpei.

"Kemaren, gue buang air kecil kayak kuda pada jam 7 pagi, lalu jam 8 pagi gue buang air besar seperti sapi." Kata Tomoki.

"Lalu?"

"Gue baru bangun jam 9 pagi.."

**AUTHOR: DIMOHON REVIEW NYA DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEMBERITAHU PART FAVORIT ANDA DAN PART YANG PALING ANDA TIDAK SUKAI, TERIMA KASIH.**


End file.
